


Wanted You

by mintonarel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintonarel/pseuds/mintonarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a slight allergic reaction to werewolves that can only be cured by building up a resistance. Derek takes the opportunity to start something between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted You

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Hope you like. Love y'all!

Derek's new place needed some fixing before Peter, Isaac and the aforementioned alpha could move in. Which is why the teenagers of the pack plus Scott and Stiles were now painting the walls of the first floor.  
  
Scott and Stiles weren't technically pack, but the place was damn big. More a building than a house. The ground floor was a large open space with windows facing east and west, where the living area and kitchen would go once Peter managed to drag Derek into a furniture store (the kitchen also technically needed to be built but apparently Peter lived for projects such as these). The basement would house all of the pack more secret stuff and would also be fitted with the necessary items to keep an out-of-control werewolf (or more) during a full moon. The top floor had five bedrooms: one for Isaac, one for Peter, one for Derek and two guest rooms because guest rooms can always come in handy.  
  
"This place is huge!" Stiles complained. "We haven't finished the first wall and I'm already exhausted."  
  
"To be fair, you didn't look too hot to start with," Isaac said, grinning innocently.  
  
"Well, we can't all have werewolf stamina, Isaac," Stiles said, more than a little annoyed. He couldn't deny he was tired, but it's not like he hand't slept enough, or had done anything particularly tiring.  
  
"Technically…" Peter began, coming out from the basement.  
  
"No," Stiles cut him off, and he was surprised to hear an echo of his statement from Derek, who appeared from behind his uncle.  
  
"Not good enough for your pack, am I?" Stiles said, fully aware he had also said no but the tiredness was making him grumpy. Derek simply frowned at him before raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You're tired." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Stiles shook his head. "I'm fine, I just need some caffeine."  
  
"We should do a coffee run," Erica piped up.  
  
"Yeah, why don't we go in my Jeep?"  
  
Stiles stood up and shook his head. Erica was already outside by the time Stiles seemed to wake himself up enough to walk in a straight line.  
  
"Dude, I don't think you're ok to drive," Scott said, more than a little worried.  
  
"I am ok," Stiles replied, obviously annoyed. "I'll get some coffee and be good as new."  
  
He walked out of the building and he was halfway to his jeep when he heard Peter's voice behind him asking him to wait.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not bothering to ask what everybody wants?"  
  
Stiles blushed, embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry."  
  
He was about to walk back when Peter stopped him by placing a palm on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Derek, Scott, and Isaac, the three of them looking concerned.  
  
"Isaac, ask everyone what they want. Derek, hand me your keys and I'll go get the coffee. Stiles, you go back inside and get some sleep."  
  
"Look, just because I'm human doesn't mean that being a little tired makes me useless." Stiles did not bother to hide his rising anger.  
  
"This tiredness you're feeling isn't normal, Stiles. I've smelt it before on our family. It's kind of an allergic reaction to werewolves. You need to spend some uninterrupted time with werewolves so that your body becomes immune to it," Peter explained.  
  
"Sounds like bullshit to me," Stiles muttered.  
  
"It shouldn't take long. Usually such extreme fatigue signals the end of it. Staying overnight should do it." Peter finished.  
  
"It's not extreme," Stiles complained, trying to grab Peter's wrist to move it away, but as if on cue his body decided to respond half-assedly and missed. He would've fallen if not for Peter catching him.  
  
"I'm fine," Stiles said.  
  
"You're about to fall asleep on the street," Derek said, apparently he was now helping him. Not that he needed two werewolves with superhuman strength to carry him.  
  
"I suppose you won't mind if I give him to you," Peter purred.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes but said nothing. They brought Stiles into the house and were faced with the worried faces of Scott, Isaac, and Boyd.  
  
"We can make a place for him to sleep here," Isaac suggested.  
  
"We can't have him sleep where we're painting," Derek answered, taking Stiles from Peter.  
  
"My room's free," Peter offered. "I'm going to get the coffee, and some food." He met Erica at the door who was looking worriedly at Stiles.  
  
"I think my room is the safest bet," Derek muttered.  
  
"Why not Isaac's room?" Scott asked, looking sideways at Derek.  
  
"It's a mess," Isaac said quickly. Too quickly. Scott frowned at him. Isaac shrugged.  
  
"I'll just drop him in my bed and I'll come back down to help you paint," Derek said as he lifted Stiles in a fireman's carry.  
  
"I can walk, Derek," Stiles complained.  
  
"I'd rather you not fall asleep on the stairs," Derek said, turning his back on the three other werewolves and carrying the human.  
  
"You just want to showoff," Stiles muttered, poking at Derek. The grunt he got in response sounded almost like a laugh.  
  
Derek put him down once they were in his room. The place was quite austere. The walls had yet to be painted and other than the unmade bed and some plain nightstands there wasn't much to see.  
  
"You want some pants or shorts?" Derek asked. "More comfortable than jeans" he added, when Stiles looked at him questioningly. The fatigue made it hard for him to focus, and it took him a while to nod. He sat on the bed as Derek rummaged around some drawers and finally found a pair of shorts for Stiles.  
  
"'m sorry," Stiles muttered. Derek shot him a questioning frown.  
  
"I'm always the human that has to be protected," Stiles muttered as he shimmied out of his jeans. "Can't even help you paint."  
  
"Shut up, Stiles," Derek said. "Go to sleep."  
  
Stiles put on the shorts and got himself inside Derek's sheets. He was asleep almost instantaneously.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
Stiles opened his eyes and found himself in a dark, unknown place. He tensed and looked around. His eyes found a clock on the nightstand that read 1:30 in bright blue numbers. He rubbed his eyes and wondered why they had let him sleep so late and then he heard Derek grunt.  
  
He startled, looking at where Derek was laying right beside him. He held his breath, trying to make himself completely silent.  
  
"Stiles," Derek muttered without moving. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"I need to get home, it's late," Stiles whispered.  
  
"Scott messaged your dad. He knows both of you are staying here."  
  
"Scott's here?"  
  
"In Isaac's room," Derek finally propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Stiles. Even in the dim light of the room Stiles could see Derek was shirtless.  
  
"I…" Stiles doubted. The light shining off Derek's defined chest and shoulders were challenging his concentration. He couldn't be in Derek's room if the possibility of an awkward boner was this high. "I could move to the living room. Let you sleep more comfortably."  
  
"I was comfortable enough until you woke up," Derek said, flat. "The living room still reeks of wet paint, and Peter said it would be better for you to stay the night."  
  
"Maybe I could move to one of the guest rooms?" Stiles offered, hoping Derek couldn't see how his eyes were now going over his abs.  
  
"And sleep on the floor? Don't be ridiculous Stiles," Derek finished that statement with a large yawn and for some reason his fangs were partially out. Stiles should not have found that hot. But he did. Derek laid back down without pulling the sheets back up to cover his chest.  
  
Stiles cautiously laid back down, his back facing towards the werewolf. His dick was half hard and every time he tried to force himself to go soft since he was sleeping next to Derek Hale his dick seemed to jump in excitement at the thought of sleeping next to Derek Hale.  
  
He waited until Derek's breathing evened out again before letting his thoughts back to formulating a scape plan. Jerking off in the bathroom, there was an idea, but he was certain all of the werewolves in the house would hear him. Or worse, smell him. He decided to go down to the old burnt down couch they had brought back from the Hale house, a little smell of paint wouldn't harm him.  
  
He pushed the sheets down, trying to act as if he was hot and not beginning a hasty retreat. When Derek's breath did not seem to change he pushed himself out of bed as slowly and quietly as he could. Managing to stand next to the bed without causing Derek to stir almost made him do a victory dance but then his brain supplied him with the information that that would be a really bad idea.  
  
Derek's door was five painfully slow steps away from the bed. And it was closed. No matter, once he was there he just had to open it and go downstairs. What would Derek do? Threaten him?  
  
"Stiles," he heard Derek's voice. "If you don't get back in bed, I will wolf out, chase after you, drag you back, and sleep on top of you."  
  
He turned and saw that Derek hadn't even bothered to open his eyes to look at him. He wasn't sure what he had heard was a threat. Part of him just wanted to start running to see if Derek would in fact sleep on top of him.  
  
"Seriously, are you that uncomfortable sleeping next to me?"  
  
"No!" Stiles said, apologetically. "I, just, well, I feel like I'm invading your space."  
  
"You wouldn't be here if I didn't want you here," Derek said.  
  
"You…" Stiles let what Derek said sink in. "You want me here?"  
  
Derek sighed. "Yes, Stiles, I want you here." Derek still hadn't opened his eyes, but he patted the side of the bed Stiles had been sleeping as an invitation. The boy walked back to the bed and lied down, not without a little hesitation. He finally lied on his side, looking at Derek, and the werewolf turned around to face him, opening his eyes.  
  
"You okay?" the wolf asked, voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Yeah," Stiles answered. "Again, I'm sorry you always end up having to help me."  
  
"I'm not," Derek said. "Not like you haven't helped me."  
  
Stiles felt himself blush, and he hoped Derek's eyesight was not good enough to notice it.  
  
"Hey," Derek said, bringing his hand to lightly touch Stiles' cheek. "What's wrong?"  
  
The soft, almost delicate touch of Derek was a surprise to Stiles. He closed his eyes and decided he would not open then again, because he was sure when he did he would realize all of this was a dream.  
  
"Stiles," Derek whispered, the hand on his cheek caressing light from jaw to chin.  
  
"I…" Stiles swallowed hard. "I like you. Please don't kill me." He tried to soften the statement with a laugh. It sounded more scared that carefree.  
  
Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Why would I kill you for that?"  
  
"Well, you know, you're the big, strong alpha," Stiles explained.  
  
"And if I wasn't interested I would just tell you that and that would be the end of it," Derek explained. "Even if I was completely straight I wouldn't hurt you just because you like me."  
  
Stiles stared at Derek. He had heard correctly, right? There were two very important ifs in there. And if those ifs meant what he thought they meant…  
  
Derek laughed, interrupting Stiles' train of thought rudely. "You should see your face right now."  
  
Stiles tried to hide himself under the covers, suddenly embarrassed. Derek stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling himself closer.  
  
"Usually, when the guy you like tells you he likes you back you do the opposite of hiding." Stiles could hear Derek's smile as he talked.  
  
Stiles moved to wrap his arms around Derek and pull him into a kiss. Stiles was needy, and wanted an intense make out session, but the older man wordlessly taught him what he knew about slow, passionate kisses.  
  
Derek's mouth separated from Stiles in order to explore his jaw all the way up to his ear. "You're gonna come in your pants if you don't slow down."  
  
"If that happens, it's no one's fault but your own," Stiles muttered back. "Besides, these are your shorts, not my pants."  
  
Derek laughed and Stiles felt himself melt every time that happened. He shifted around so that Stiles was lying on his back, Derek's arm under his neck. With his other arm, Derek began caressing Stiles over his t-shirt. The sheets had moved and Stiles could see Derek was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers.  
  
"I… I really would like to take off my shirt," Stiles said.  
  
"You don't need my permission," Derek answered. Stiles sat up, suddenly very aware of Derek's eyes on him. He took his shirt off and Derek pulled him back to the position he was in. Now shirtless, Derek resumed his exploring with his free hand.  
  
"Are… are we…?" Stiles was too nervous to finish the question, but Derek simply stared at him, expecting him to finish. "Are we gonna have sex?"  
  
"Do you want to?" Derek asked.  
  
"Ah, yeah?"  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow at him, again.  
  
"I mean, I do. But, maybe not tonight?" Stiles almost stuttered the last words out, afraid Derek might react negatively.  
  
"Whenever you're ready," Derek whispered, kissing Stiles face lightly. "Is it ok if I jerk you off?"  
  
Stiles was surprised. "You'd do that?"  
  
Derek once again laughed. "I wouldn't have offered otherwise."  
  
Derek's hand stroking his cock through the shorts' fabric surprised Stiles, who jerked forward to meet it. "Oh, God, warn a guy."  
  
"Actually, I think I like to surprise you," Derek said, punctuating his statement by slipping his hand under the fabric and wrapping his hand around Stiles' cock. The moan that escaped Stiles' lips would've made him feel embarrassed.  
  
"Pull your shorts down," Derek ordered, and Stiles did not have to be told twice. He freed his dick in one swift motion and his hands instantly searched for Derek. One of them grabbed the arm he was laying on and the other took hold of Derek's thigh.  
  
Derek kissed him lightly as he began stroking him with his hand. Stiles couldn't do much besides moan or whine as the the man's skilled hands made things to his cock that made all his previous masturbation sessions seem lacking.  
  
"Derek, I'm- I'm close," Stiles said, and it sounded like he was begging.  
  
"Let go, Stiles, I want to see you come," Derek growled softly and it was all Stiles needed to have the strongest orgasm he had ever had. If not for Derek's mouth on his, he would've yelled loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
"Oh, God," Stiles managed once Derek let go of his mouth. "Oh my God, Derek. That was… that was…"  
  
"Yeah," Derek smiled.  
  
"Want me to…?" Stiles asked looking down at where Derek's erection was boldly trying to escape the black boxers that contained it.  
  
"Actually," Derek said, moving. He freed his arm from under Stiles and knelt on the bed, straddling Stiles' hips with his thighs. With a sly look, he freed his cock and Stiles couldn't hide a gasp.  
  
"That's… big," he managed.  
  
"Thanks," Derek said, coming down to kiss Stiles. "Help me."  
  
Derek guided Stiles' hand to his cock, and as he masturbated he did not stop looking at the younger boy.  
  
Stiles couldn't focus. This was the first time he had touched anyone's penis but his own, and Derek's growls of approval got right to him. He wanted to learn how to please Derek in every way. He wanted to ask if he was doing it right but he soon found that if he felt Derek's cock, and heard his breath, he didn't need to hear any words to realize what the werewolff wanted.  
  
Derek finally came with a loud grunt, his come way more plentiful than Stiles'. The first shots fell on Stiles' neck and by the end of it Stiles could feel Derek's seed on his chest and stomach. The man used his right hand to spread spread the cum on Stiles' body, looking almost adoringly at it.  
  
Stiles wiped the cum that had landed on neck. Curious, he was about to taste it when Derek grabbed his hand. "Wait, let me…" Derek used his hand to take the cum on Stiles' hand and fed it to Stiles. Stiles sucked on Derek's fingers, finding the taste bitter but not unpleasant. Derek saw him with a satisfied look on his face, his eyes flashing red for an instant.  
  
Derek stood up long enough to take his boxers off and throw them somewhere on the floor. He helped Stiles out of his shorts and laid back in bed next to him. Stiles instantly did what he had wanted to do for a few months, shifting so that Derek was spooning him.  
  
"Your body feels as good as I thought it would," he said.  
  
"Yours feels even better," Derek answered.  
  
"I'm gonna want to kiss all of it at some point," Stiles said, going for a threatening tone.  
  
"As long as you let me do the same," Derek answered, biting lightly the back of Stiles' neck.  
  
"Yeah, that can be arranged," Stiles muttered back.  
  
Stiles smiled, but as the silence dragged between the two of them the stupor of sex left him and his mind began to reel.  
  
"Everything ok?" Derek asked.  
  
"You can smell me worried?" Stiles asked.  
  
"No, but I can hear your heartbeat getting faster," Derek answered.  
  
"I just… What are we gonna tell the pack tomorrow?" Stiles asked.  
  
"You want to keep us a secret?" Stiles could tell Derek did not mean to sound as hurt as he did.  
  
"No, I just thought…" his voice almost disappeared.  
  
"Stiles, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Derek teased.  
  
"Shut up," Stiles complained. "But, would you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Derek said, settling back to sleep. "Unless you don't get back to sleep in the next fifteen minutes."  
  
"Already sleeping," Stiles said, settling down and faking a loud snore.  
  
Derek laughed before kissing Stiles' shoulder.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
 **Epilogue:**  
  
"Dude, you smell like Derek. A lot," Scott said, looking more than a little disgusted.  
  
They were all at a diner for breakfast before getting back to work.  
  
"Yeah," Isaac said to him with a smirk. "And I smell like you. A lot."  
  
Stiles tried to hide his laugh. He failed.  
  
"And I smell like Boyd," Erica said, planting a wet kiss on Boyd's cheek. "A lot."  
  
"God deliver me from horny teenagers," Peter said, taking a large gulp from his coffee. "Or deliver one to me, at least."  
  
Almost everyone laughed, except for Derek who put a protective arm around Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my dialogues are not that great. Any suggestions to improve are appreciated.


End file.
